


Staying Silent

by EmmaAnimeFan



Series: High School AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Asthma, Bullying, Dealing with Bullies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaAnimeFan/pseuds/EmmaAnimeFan
Summary: My first fic on this site and my friend uttered this while helping me tag "I cant believe someone has a fighting kink" and since I don't know how to write a summary I wrote this.





	Staying Silent

"Are you a fag Jamison?" One of the assholes yelled at Jamie. Jamison stayed quiet, but he looked at the lot with hatred. "I wouldn't be surprised. Have you seen how much he hangs out with that fat pig Mako." Other said looking at Jamie amused. Jamie on the other hand was looking angry trashing a bit in his restraints, still Jamison kept quiet. Someone spit near Jamison he flinched but didn't say a thing. "Ooh no answer from the blab mouth of the century. Why is that?" One says grabbing a hold on Jamie's shirt pulling him into an even more uncomfortable position. Jamie's binds dug into his chest and his arms were strained by the tape holding him to the floor. Jamison stayed silent and just looked at the asshole with fury. The guy drops Jamison on the ground and says "Oh, now I know. You two are faggots together." The guy says looking over the crowd as if to see how well his joke landed. The crowd went wild and one yelled "Are you the one who takes it up the ass Jamison?" Others got railed up and yelled their own remarks between laughing. Jamie's legs twitched as their laughter continued. "Or maybe your fat pig of a boyfriend takes it. Jamison does he jiggle when you pound his fat ass?" The asshole laughs with the crowd. "Fuck you" Jamie said with a quiet whisper. One of the guys turns his head ready to beat Jamison for that, but before he even got a word out the crowd went quiet as heavy steps were coming closer and closer. They stopped at the end of the crowd and one guy was thrown against the wall. The crowd gave the heavy steps way and soon over the crowd could be seen the top of Mako's head. He got closer until he got to the guy yelling most of the stuff and he immediately grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the crowd knocking down a couple of assholes with the same move. He looked pissed when looking over the crowd, but when his eyes landed on Jamie's the anger melted for a moment before picking back up seeing the irritated skin near the binds. Mako carefully pulled at Jamie's restraints and soon got them off the other boy. Jamie got up rolling his shoulders and rubbing his arms. "I stayed quiet. Do I get a price mate?" Jamison said looking over the crowd. "They bound me of the two of us becaus they think I'm weak and shit. They just play'd dirty I say." Jamie continued, while flipping off the crowd. The crowd got angry "You little annoying faggot!" one yelled as he charged towards Jamie. Jamie stuck his tongue out and got into a fighting stance, but before he could do anything he was grabbed by a big hand by his waist. Mako picked Jamie up onto his shoulder and punched the charging guy. "This is why I told you to shut up." Mako said as the crowd got around to trying to fight. Jamie kicked around while yelling "Put me down mate. I wanna fight." Mako didn't answer and just grunted as he punched another guy. "Come on mate. I don't want to just hang here." Jamie said punching a guy coming at Mako from the back. "Also, I can't fight well from here." Mako grunted as he took a stronger hold on Jamie. Mako took his football stance and got going. He barged through the crowd his right shoulder first. Left shoulder had Jamie on it and as they took their leave Jamie did his last goodbyes by punching and kicking the assholes as he was carried out of there. They yelled after them as the two left the dorm building. When they got outside Jamie produced a small smoke bomb from his pocket lit it and threw it in before the door closed on the assholes still coming after them. Mako caught his breath and put the slimmer boy down. They sprinted out of the school grounds towards the forest nearby.

After getting there Jamison threw Mako's inhaler at him. "You look like death, mate." Jamie said. Mako took his inhaler and breathed in deep. After calming down Mako first grunted to get the others attention before throwing the thing at Jamie. Jamison got the inhaler in his hands and pocketed the thing into his cargo shorts. Jamie picked up a fallen leaf looked the bright color over. Mako started walking further into the forest. Jamie followed suit twirling the pretty bright leaf around. Their hangout spot was on the other side of the forest and going through the forest to avoid the guys from before noticing them was the best solution.

"You really should have stayed quiet." Mako said the fallen leaves making sounds as he walked on them. "I could't do anything mate. I got piss'd off and I stayed quiet as you'd hoped for the most part anyways." Jamison said starting to tear the pretty leaf to pieces. "Ya gotta give me that." Jamison continued ripping and dropping the last piece of the leaf to the ground. Jamie picked another brightly colored leaf off a nearby three and started picking at that. "Still Jamie. What would had happened to you if I didn't get there in time and you pissed them off enough for them to hurt you." Mako said worry in his voice. Bits of leaf flutter from Jamie's hands as he says "But they wer saying bad things about you, about us. They can call me a fag or make fun of me but calling you those things. It's too much mate." Jamie picks up another leaf to rip it to bits, but before he can Mako grabs ahold of his hands enclosing them under his. "We'll get through this together Jamie. I don't mind being called anything, but I want to make sure they don't hurt you." Mako says rubbing small circles into Jamie's tense hands. "Then I guess you gotta protect me mate." Jamie says looking up at Mako. "Call me Mako at times like these you idiot and I guess I gotta keep you and your blabing mouth of yours close." Mako says moving a bit closer. "I guess you gotta Mako." says Jamie laying emphasis on to Mako's name as he closes the distance and kisses Mako on the lips. Mako let's go of Jamie's hands to cup the others face. Jamie opens his hands to do the same and the single leaf that was trapped before falls gently back into the forest floor. The two boyfriends separate laugh out loud and continue on their way towards their hideout.


End file.
